Her Wedding
by pinkworlds
Summary: Freddie rans after Sam knowing that she's about to marry another man only to forget him. Can he stop her from comitting her biggest mistake?


**Hey, I got this small story from a song called, La Boda by a Spanish singer called Aventura. It's really cute, search it up and hear it. You can search the English too, I'm sure it'll come up. Hope you all enjoy(:**

Freddie could see her, from a far, already panting almost out of breath. Her blonde curls were loose in her back, with the veil cover them as she was kneeled on the floor with the man she was about to marry. He couldn't let her; she needed to know that he was there for her.

Sam needed to hear him before she made the biggest mistake in her life.

Only a few more steps before he entered the church, and as soon as he entered, just in time, "Dear brothers and sisters, lets continue with his wedding. If there's anyone who opposed to this wedding, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

That's why he was there.

"I oppose! Wait, father, don't let this mistake happen, it's nonsense!" Freddie screamed running to across the aisle and made it half way as he stopped, and she turned. Everyone did, but he made sure to only stare at her, blue eyes concentration in his brown ones as she gasped silently. She heard the voice she hadn't heard in almost a year.

There was a silent after that, for a second before she mouthed his name surprised to see him as everyone would stare. Everyone was judging him in their minds, good or bad, but he didn't care. They don't know what they've been through, they can't say anything.

She slowly stood up, and he saw her, in the white wedding dress. Just like he always imagined to see her, except he wanted to be standing next to her instead of being feet away. Her expression showed fear, but her eyes begged for him.

He took a couple of steps toward her, and stopped as the man standing next to Sam followed his actions. The blonde girl quickly looked at him, and then back at Freddie and he looked at her back.

"P-please," his voice was a little dry since he ran half way, and he took a deep breath, "please, tell me that this ceremony's a nightmare." He said loud enough to where she could hear him.

She swallowed hard and her eyes narrowed as she slowly shook her head looking at him. "What, are you... doing here?" She asked, and he just stared. In a buttoned shirt, and his jeans with some vans, just like when they were teens.

"Who is he?" The man standing next to her asked, and she looked at him, while they shifted at Freddie every two seconds. The brunette walked closer, "I'll explain it to you," he then turned and looked at everyone sitting in the benches with familiar and unfamiliar facer. "I'll explain it to all of you!" He screamed, causing loud echoes as she took a deep breath and shook her head.

Anger was getting to him, it was pissing him off, that she was getting married to someone who wasn't him. "I'll tell you the story of some grand love," he said looking at Sam. Her lips were already crumbling and let a small sob without tears.

Than groom looked at her, and back at Freddie who would get closer every minute. He needed to be next to her, he needed to feel the skin he hadn't touched for a year, lips he hadn't kissed.

"We loved each other like crazy," he stared and she looked down, "am I right?" He asked and she looked up again, she didn't even nod but stare. At the moment that was all she could do, stare from far away; even though he was only a couple of feet away. "We shared one heart." And at the moment it was aching, badly.

"We broke up a year ago," he went on, and she whispered his name, and at that moment the groom walked toward him, but Freddie stopped him, "let me finish. She's getting married, because she's trying to forget me."

Sam shook her head, and he swallowed hard, "But that's not possible, Puckett!" She gasped out loud, how long had she heard that in that tone?

"Hey!"

"Shhh... don't say anything, yet." Freddie screamed at the groom, with narrowed eyes and you could tell the groom was getting a bit too pissed off. Who did Freddie think he was? Interrupting a wedding, after a year? "I can't." He said simply.

Sam looked at him, confused. She didn't get it, she didn't get him. "I can't simply give up on you." He walked over to her, and _he _got closer too. "I come to fight against anything, with God as my witness and Romeo as my idol."

The blue-eyed girl covered her mouth as she was about to let a groan escape her lips and took some steps back, "I'm not living this church without you." Straight in the eyes, but she didn't look away even though her brain kept banging her head.

Her chest was hurting too much, for her to see him in her wedding day. But maybe it was meant to be that way; maybe God was trying to stop something that Freddie spoke of.

"Who loves you like I do?" He almost screamed, but then he saw her fear. What was she afraid of? Giving in, or leaving his life forever? "If," his shook his head slowly, "if you get married, you'll be taking my life with you."

"Hey man," her groom spoke once more and Freddie looked at him, dressed in the tux that he's supposed to be in, "cut it off. What do you think you're doing?"

What was he doing? He was trying to convince her, to show her that she'll be doing wrong if she goes on with this stupid wedding. It doesn't make sense, and she knows that perfectly well.

Freddie chuckled lightly, and ignored Sam's groom and she wasn't talking. She just stared, "Our love's like a love movie," and she got that little joke. He's about to become a director, and they've been behind and in front of cameras while in iCarly, "the best story ever made."

That was making her throat knot up and her eyes were getting weak against her. She couldn't speak, she couldn't say anything, and she felt stuck. And then, she did, "Freddie," her voice was a little shaky and a bit unstable, "Freddie, lea-"

"Don't finish that sentence," he said quickly and got closer, reaching for her. She was about to cry, she was about to let it all loose as she looked into his eyes when he finally reached her. Pulling her toward him as she felt like a noodle, all loose.

"Sam, please realize what you're about to do. Remember when we were kids," and she let another sob, "when we first kissed?"

The fire place, at night. Even then she felt weak while being so close to him, and she managed to stay out, but why not now? What was so different? "We made our promise, I love you, you love me? You don't remember?" He couldn't take it.

He was pressing his fingers on her and she looked up trying to stop the damn tears as she sighed. She remembers everything, "Sam, I haven't broken that promise. No matter if the end of the world came, not even death can do us apart."

She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, she wanted to cry, she wanted to... Stay. She covered her face, and she was being pulled by her groom. He had come for a wedding, not a dramatic scene like the one Freddie was causing.

There was nothing she could do, he left and she moved on. She had to, or she would've been dead a long time ago. Maybe she didn't love that man in the tux like she loved Freddie, but she could learn.

"Freddie," she spoke and the grip in his hand loosen a little, "you left," her voice cracked with those two small words, and then she continued to whisper as he looked at her, "you weren't there for me, I felt alone."

She was crying, was she crying? She wasn't supposed to be falling apart on her wedding day. She should be dancing and eating cake, a lot of cake. She wiped it off as she looked up and let a small sniff, "It not like when were little. "

.

_There was a small knock on Sam's window, and she opened it, and almost laughed as she saw Freddie trying to enter her room. He reached for her hand, and she took it, pulling him. She looked at the clock, about to be three in the morning, and he had sneaked out of his house. _

_He handed on the floor, hard, and she laughed. He groaned, and she chuckled lightly. Then they looked at each other, her mom was coming. He was panicking a little; he couldn't manage to get caught. _

_Other than getting in trouble for being at her house so late, his mom would most likely never let him see her again. _

_Her eyes were wide, and she started to jump a little looking around her room as Freddie was heading to the window, "You're going to fall all the way to the first floor, and break your arm." Sam whispered and then dragged him to her bed. _

_She dropped him, and tucked him under her bed. She accidently fell too, and at the moment the door was open. Sam looked up and smiled toothy, "I fell of my bed, sorry." She apologized and her mom just stared at her as she looked at her weird after turning the lights on. _

_"Are you ok?" She asked half asleep, and Sam nodded. With raised eyebrows she turned the lights off, and closed the door heading back to her. After a second when hearing her mom's door slam she sighed from relief and stood up dragging Freddie out. _

_They looked at each other and then burst into laughed, and then he leaned and lightly kissed her; so sweet and innocent, full of puppy love. She smiled, and she tied her hands behind his neck, and chuckled through several kisses. _

_At that moment he was there for her._

.

"Freddie, we're over." that broke him, and he couldn't stand the damn stupid smile on Sam's groom, he was ready to go over and punch it out of him. He refocused on her eyes, and she continued, "we're not in high school anymore." She whispered.

That didn't matter; he still loved her, too much.

.

_Sam was dragging Freddie out of second period as she chuckled and he followed. Soon enough they were in the band hall, where there was a small corner that they liked to hide in. She took her turn into it and Freddie landed on her, accidently pinning her. _

_She smirked, and then her hands traveled from his stomach into the back of his neck where his would frame her curved body. In each other's breath, until they matched lips, a bit harshly, not getting enough. _

_Her fingers would dig in his hair and he would press her closer. Feeling her, and then she jumped tying her legs around his back. Their lips getting heavier and heavier by the second, and then he saw the opening and took advantage. _

_She smirked and decided to have a small battle, as he would win taming her tongue. _

_It would happen constantly in fourth period too, where they would drag themselves out into the band hall. Tangle each other in each other's arms, but it felt so right, so they had no reason to stop; so they didn't. _

.

His hands then cupped her face, but he wasn't going to kiss her, even though he had an urge. The small of strawberries brought so many memories, and then he whispered to the point where she could only hear, "Having sex and making love isn't the same thing."

She knew what she was talking about; after all, he was her first. He leaned his forehead on her as she looked at him, and couldn't help but remember.

.

_"Sam, we don't have to." Freddie whispered to her, and she just looked at him. They were in his apartment, since his mom wasn't coming home until eight in the morning. The blonde leaned to him, kissing him with all her might. _

_She wanted to, she wanted to love him to the fullest. She knew she wasn't going to regret it, she knew she wasn't going to back away. She was scared tough, of many things actually. _

_Of its hurting, but she wanted him to take that fear away; just like he brought trust. And that's why she gave in that night, when she smelled like a beautiful scent of strawberries. She was pulled into a hug, and in a whisper, "Freddie, I love you." _

_She looked into his eyes, and he smiled, kissing her, so softly. _

_Her moans proved the pleasure, and the small groans showed the pain. She still wanted him to be in her, she wanted him to be with her. _

_In deep breaths he fell over next to her under his covers, and she looked at him covering herself. She had a smirk with the pleasure, and let another breath out as she leaned over and kissed him. "I love you," Freddie smiled and she wrapped herself into his arms. _

_That's what she wanted to hear him say all the time; she needed to hear it all the time. _

_When he would call her after she had an argument with her mom, his voice would calm her down. His voice would help her remember that there was nothing wrong and that it was going to be alright. _

.

"I didn't leave you, I needed that trip." He said in a breath and she slowly pulled away, only hearing the _swoosh _of her dress. She covered her face with her hands, and when she put them down, he continued, "I needed that trip for us."

She didn't stop looking at him, and he was glad that she was listening to him. "You didn't receive that card, emails that I sent you, and-"

"Because you didn't send any!" She screamed and everyone stared, her voice was falling apart. The whispers were gone and all that could be heard was the screams of her broken heart that was still aching and trying to recover.

She knew that he was right; she was trying to erase him. Only because he broke her, she didn't want to fall, but she fell harder than expected. "You didn't call, you didn't-"

"You're crazy!" He walked at her again, in a faster pace, "You're crazy." He almost pulled his hairs out, "But that's why I love you! Don't you see it, you love me too! You just admitted it!"

She was breathing heard, trying so hard not to cry. She cleaned them with the tip of her forefinger, and licked her lips, then looked at him.

"You traded me for this!" He pointed at the man in the tux, and as he was about to come at Freddie, his best man held him away. "I'm supposed to give you the title of taken women! You're were mine first and-"

"HEY!"

Freddie walked to him getting tired of his chizz, and then he was let go, and was pushed, but he didn't move or fall back. He stood there, as they looked at each other. Sam covered her mouth as many people stood to watch them, but Freddie wasn't planning on fighting.

"Tell me one think you know about her!" He screamed, and the man just looked at Freddie, confused. He was expecting punches, not questions.

"What?"

"At least what she hates, the things she complains about the most!" And again the groom stood there, and Freddie smirked, he didn't know a damn thing. "Color orange, stripes, the letter Q, and she loves fat cakes!"

The groom swallowed hard and as he was about to speak Freddie walked over to Sam, and pulled her to him. She harshly bumped into him, but didn't hurt since the fluff of the dress protected her.

"I know her deepest secrets," and she wanted to cry, "Like the love that she has for me, and she can't deny that!"

Sam looked at the groom, "Sam, I'm confused." He put his hands on his hands and then walked over to them. She pulled herself away and then there they were. One on the right, one the left.

She sighed and shook her head, and then paced herself, and then looked at them, "I-" She couldn't take it anymore.

She let go, and they were set free. What was choking her the most, what was suffocating her, tears. The ones she had stopped crying half a year ago, the ones she thought were gone. But they weren't.

"Why are you crying? Because you know I'm right!"

Sam sobbed a bit more and tried to clean them, but it was like an army attacking. And then her gasps would come as they turned to hiccups. She was crying too much, and then at that moment, she slowly kneeled on the floor.

She hugged herself, and when she looked up, he was smiling at her. He kneeled down, and hugged her, "It's alright," he whispered in her ear as she cried just a little more, "sometimes love can be mistaken."

The way his arms felt around her, like she never thought she'll feel again. And in one breath, she looked up at her groom, and he nodded slowly, and walked out. She stood up and called him, he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Samantha," he smiled, and when she walked to him, he pulled her in a small tight hug, "I love you, but you don't love me."

"No, I-"

"It's alright, time's what you needed, and that's all."

She looked up at him, and she started to sniff, and with his thumb he rubbed her cheek, and she smiled. "I'll never forget you," and she smiled, "Ps. I so knew that you love fat cakes. Our wedding cake's was made by the factory."

Sam's eyes widen, and he smirked and kissed her forehead, and with that he exit the building.

The blue eyes blonde turned to see the brown eyes brunette, and she smiled. She stood there, but couldn't take it anymore; in seconds she ran to Benson and fell on him, kissing him. Ohmygosh, she never thought she was going to feel those lips again. And with a brace, they stood up and he twirled her.

**So this was my small one-shot, hope you all enjoyed(: please review! **


End file.
